


Partner in Crime

by WitchOfGames



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfGames/pseuds/WitchOfGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She placed a personal ad in the paper and by chance, he noticed it. He hadn’t counted on his infatuation with her prior to his wanting to kill her de-evolving into attraction to her, though. One-shot that also neatly summarizes the beginning for this crossover ship of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one of my crossover OTPs that will end the world because I hadn't written them in a long time (blame Rebellion Story). I did my best to make sure both were fairly in-character, so I hope you enjoy. The characters' names are written family/last name, given/first name, just so you know.

There was jack shit to do in this shit hole small town, and each person who survived getting thrown into the TV furthered the boredom this town held. However, the latest one who had survived (I.E. Got rescued by those meddling kids) really had pissed off Adachi to no end.

The girl had achieved fame as a model rather quickly and surprisingly in the world outside of Yasoinaba, especially since she was a gyaru. He wasn’t gonna lie, he had a few things of her, and didn’t really cover up the fact he was pretty intrigued when Enoshima Junko suddenly announced the other day was going to study in Inaba for a bit on national TV (with some boring-looking girl who the news said was her sister).

Junko had taken the town by storm, and seemed to thrive on her popularity. Unlike with the Kujikawa girl, Junko hadn’t needed a police escort due to that plain-looking girl being a former soldier and thus her sister’s bodyguard. That necessarily hadn’t stopped her from getting thrown into the TV, though.

She was alive, but somehow, this bitch had figured out who he was and asked him to meet her today during what would be lunch hours for school in front of the TVs in Junes. He still seethed with rage whenever he thought about her message he had found in the paper: “To the Man with the TV: Meet me at noon in the electronics section of Junes. Sincerely, The Girl with the Bears.” There was no other girl in this town that seemed as fascinated with bears as she was, so it had to be her. It was then that Adachi decided that when he met Enoshima Junko at that time, he was going to end her life and make sure she really died.

So, here he was, five minutes late in the electronics section. The Enoshima bitch must have used her influence to get people out of there, since only she was standing in the TVs area. Or maybe it was some sort of sheer luck. In any case, it was perfect. He’d just grab her by the throat, go in with her, and kill her in there.

She interrupted his thoughts with a whistle. “Yoohoo! Mista Detective!” She said sing-songly in a fake country accent. “Ovaaaa here!” With a groan, he trudged over to her, hands in his pockets. “Awwww, ya would catch more flies with honey than vinegar, darlin’, or so they say.” She smiled mockingly at him.

"… What did you want…?" He asked, trying not to sound too pissed off.

She dropped her country girl act and put on a pair of fake glasses and her hair was suddenly in a ponytail. “I would assume it is safe to assume that you’re curious as to how I figured out it was you?” The moment of silence prompted her to move on. “You see, my true talent lies in analysis. I can discern someone’s weaknesses after maybe a minute or so of observation. For example, growing up, you always wanted to enjoy a fun life, but the study life ingrained within you prevented you from doing so, even in college.” She seemed to take pleasure at his discomfort, knowing it was true.

"Likewise, I observed that in many places I went, you seemed to be present, and unlike others who stare, you stare longer at me than what would be deemed necessary. I’ve analyzed one a many stalker in my day."

Each analysis seemed to break through his dorky persona, but she still hadn’t got to how it had happened. “… So, if we’re playing by mystery rules… You’ve found out who did it, why, the tools… But you have no proof. As far as I know, you’re just bothering some cop with wannabe detective crap.” She dropped the expression she was playing (her hair was now in her famous twin tails) and looked at him like she was bewildered. “… Well?”

"… Your fingerprints would be on that TV over there," she said plainly, with a quick nod to the TV sets. "… It’d be hard to prove. That a loser like you killed two women," her large blue eyes unblinking, "But who would believe that?"

"I’m done with this dumbass shit," he snapped, grabbing the model by her shoulders. "Say ‘Buh-by—" She wasted no time in yanking on his tie and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Enoshima fucking Junko was making out with him, Adachi Tohru, in the electronics part of Junes.

At some point, he gave in and they really began to make out. Junko was far more than a good kisser. It might have been that analysis crap she did, but she definitely knew how to twist whatever he had to make it pleasurable. In a fucked up sort of way. If anyone had been there to see them, it looked more like they were trying to devour each other (which wasn’t completely inaccurate), with how they were gnashing hard on each other’s mouths and blood and saliva seemed to pour from their mouths. With her free hand, Junko gripped the back of Adachi’s head to further deepen this already wet kiss, and his grip on her shoulders only grew tighter.

Almost as suddenly the kiss had began, Junko cut it short, wiping blood that probably wasn’t hers off her bruised lips. “… I’m on your side. It’s Despairingly disappointing around this hell hole anyway, and I’ve done a few kills before.” Her long red nails danced up his neck to his lips, and for the first time, he felt a grin coming on. “Yo, I never bothered to learn your name, though. What is it?”

"Adachi Tohru," he replied as he began to see Enoshima Junko in a new light. One moment, he wanted her dead. The next… He really wanted to do her. It probably didn’t help that she was a knockout type like he preferred. But she was a definitely interesting girl, for certain. And he needed interesting.

Junko matched the evil look on her partner’s face with one of her own. “So! Tohru-kun! I was plannin’ on skippin’ the rest of class today, and I have not slept with anyone for a fuckin’ week! A week!! Mind if I come to your house and get that need out of my system, and maybe yours?” She began to play with his tie.

Adachi pulled out his phone and began dialing his work. “I’m calling in and saying I got sick. No way I plan on passing this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's proof I'm crossover shipping trash and that I've earned my place in hell. I like calling this ship Junkodachi. In a later fic, I may detail what abilities Junko has after being thrown in the TV and coming back. It's a little different from how it appears on tumblr. Shout out to Mewchan for beta reading it for me. Please comment and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
